The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Senecio plant named ‘Sunsenerabu’. ‘Sunsenerabu’ is a distinct and unique variety, a dome-shaped plant with abundant branching, light violet inflorescences, and a long blooming term.
There are many varieties of Senecio cruentus cultivated in the world, including varieties with inflorescences of a single color of white, pink, red, blue or violet. Some varieties have marginal variegation with off color parts.
The female parent used in the crossing of ‘Sunsenerabu’ is a clone of our own breeding line, Senecio cruentus, ‘8S-84e’ (not patented in the United States), which is a compact, dome-shaped plant, approximately 16 cm in height. The stems are thick, approximately 8.0 mm in diameter, with no anthocyanin coloration. The leaf is in a serrated heart form with moderate yellow green coloration. The leaf size is medium, approximately 12.0 cm long, and approximately 12.5 cm wide. The capitulum is single flowered and has white ray florets with white disc florets having no marginal variegation. ‘8S-84e’ has some scent.
The pollen parent used in the crossing of ‘Sunsenerabu’ is our breeding line, Senecio heritieri (an unnamed plant; not patented or sold in the United States), which was first introduced from England. Senecio heritieri is a high, dome-shaped point, approximately 26 cm in height with abundant branching. Stems are approximately 5.1 mm in diameter, with no anthocyanin coloration. The leaf is in a serrated heart form and light yellowish green in coloration. The leaf size is small, approximately 5.5 cm long and approximately 6.3 cm wide. The capitulum is single flowered, having strong purple ray florets with vague white parts and strong reddish purple disc florets. Senecio heritieri has no scent.
The controlled crossing of a plant of Senecio cruentus ‘8S-84e’ and a plant of Senecio heritieri (unnamed) was conducted in Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan in February, 1999. Seedlings from this crossing have been grown since September, 1999. Four strains were selected in January 2000 in view of flower color and earliness of bloom. After multiplication by tissue culture, the botanical characteristics of the selected new strains were tested in pots starting in September 2000, using the varieties ‘Sunsenebu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,104, issued Sep. 25, 2001), and ‘Miss Yokohama’ (not patented in the United States) for comparison.
One seedling was propagated by a cutting in Yokaich-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. This new variety of Senecio plant was named ‘Sunsenerabu’ (Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri).
The parent plants, Senecio cruentus, ‘8S-84e’, and Senecio heritieri (unnamed), are presently maintained at Shiga-ken, Japan.
In the following descriptions, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S.).
The botanical characteristics of the female parent plant Senecio cruentus, ‘8-S84e’, used in the crossing of ‘Sunsenerabu’ are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Dwarf compact.            Height.—Approximately 16 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 8.0 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellowish green (Near R.H.S. 139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.            Branching.—Fair.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 0.5 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the basal part of the blade attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Medium.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Obtuse.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Fair.            Length.—Approximately 12.0 cm.            Width.—Approximately 12.5 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 5.0 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 137C).            Color of reverse surface.—Grayish yellow green (Near R.H.S. 138B).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Absent.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Present.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster:—Flat.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 20 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 8 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Diameter of entire disc.—Approximately 1.2 cm.            Color of ray florets.—White (Near R.H.S. 155D).            Marginal variegation.—Absent.            Color of disc florets.—White (Near R.H.S. 155D).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 2.1 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 1.0 cm.            Shape of ray florets.—Elliptical.            Lengthwise warp of ray florets.—Flat.            Concavity of ray florets tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Rounded.            Number of ray florets.—Approximately 13.            Number of disc florets.—Approximately 105.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.6 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 2.4 cm.            Number of capitula per flower cluster.—Approximately 75.            Scent.—Present.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 2.2 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Light yellow (Near R.H.S. 11B).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated into two and the shape of the top is truncated.                            Stamen:                                Color.—Brilliant yellow (Near R.H.S. 12B).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.                            Blooming period — January (Sowing in August).    Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        
The botanical characteristics of the male parent plant Senecio heritieri used in the crossing of ‘Sunsenerabu’ are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Dwarf compact.            Height.—Approximately 26 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 5.1 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (Near R.H.S. 128D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.            Branching.—Abundunt.            Type of primary lateral shoot.—Branch from every node.            Pubescence.—Dense.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 0.8 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the basal part of the blade attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Medium.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Obtuse.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Weak.            Length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 6.3 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 4.2 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 7.5 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Lightly yellowish green (near R.H.S. 136D).            Color of reverse surface.—Very pale green (near R.H.S.128D).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Absent.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Dense.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Uneven.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 18 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 15 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 4.8 cm.            Diameter of entire disc.—Approximately 0.9 cm.            Color of ray florets.—Strong purple (near R.H.S.81B).            Marginal variegation.—Present.            Diameter of off color part.—Approximately 1.3 cm.            Border of marginal variegation.—Vague.            Color of disc florets.—Strong reddish purple (Near R.H.S. No.72A).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 2.2 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 0.4 cm.            Shape of ray florets.—Rectangular.            Lengthwise warp of ray florets.—Flat.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Acute.            Number of ray florets.—Approximately 13.            Number of disc florets.—Approximately 110.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.2 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Number of capitula per plant.—Approximately 35.            Scent.—Absent.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 3.1 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (Near R.H.S. 128D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Present.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Strong reddish purple (Near R.H.S. 72A).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated into two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Strong reddish purple (Near R.H.S. 72A).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.                            Blooming period — End of January (Sowing in August).    Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        
The botanical characteristics of similar variety ‘Sunsenebu’ (Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri), used as a comparison variety, are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect.            Height.—Approximately 33 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 4.5 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (Near R.H.S. 147C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Present; uneven.            Degree of anthocyanin coloration.—Light.            Branching.—Abundant, i.e., approximately 9 to 11 branches.            Type of primary lateral shoot.—Branch from every node.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 1.4 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the leaf attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Approximately 7 mm on average.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Acute.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Weak.            Length.—Approximately 6.7 cm.            Width.—Approximately 8.0 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 3.1 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 7.4 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 137C).            Color of reverse surface.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 138C).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Present.            Degree of anthocyanin coloration.—Light.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Dense.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gather of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Uneven.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 36 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 18 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 7.7 cm.            Diameter of entire disc.—Approximately 1.3 cm.            Color of ray florets.—Vivid violet (Near R.H.S. 89C).            Marginal variegation.—Absent.            Color of disc florets.—Deep violet (Near R.H.S. 93A).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 3.2 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 0.8 cm.            Shape of ray floret.—Rectangular.            Lengthwise warp of ray floret.—Flat.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Acute.            Number of ray floret.—Approximately 13-15.            Number of disc floret.—Approximately 135.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.0 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Number of capitula per flower cluster.—Approximately 65.            Scent.—Present.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 1.0 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (Near R.H.S. 130D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Present.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Deep violet (Near R.H.S. 93A).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated into two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Deep violet (Near R.H.S. 93A).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.            Blooming period.—Start at the beginning of December (cutting in July).                            Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        
The botanical characteristics of similar variety ‘Miss Yokohama’, used as a comparison variety, are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Dwarf compact.            Height.—Approximately 19 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 5.4 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Present.            Degree of anthocyanin coloration.—Medium.            Branching.—Fair.            Pubescence.—Dense.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 0.5 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the basal part of the leaf attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Medium.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Size of wing (swollen basal part).—Large.            Apex shape.—Obtuse.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Weak.            Length.—Approximately 17.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 13.0 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 5.2 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 7.7 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 137C).            Color of reverse surface.—Moderate yellow green (Near R.H.S. 138C).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Present.            Degree of anthocyanin coloration.—Medium.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Dense.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Rounded.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 23 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 17 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 4.2 cm.            Diameter of entire disc.—Approximately 1.1 cm.            Color of ray floret.—Vivid violet (Near R.H.S. 96A).            Marginal variegation.—Present.            Diameter of off color part.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Border of marginal variegation.—Fairy clear.            Color of disc floret.—Deep violet (Near R.H.S. 93A).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 1.6 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 0.8 cm.            Shape of ray floret.—Generally rectangular.            Lengthwise warp of ray floret.—Convex.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Rounded.            Number of ray floret.—Approximately 13.            Number of disc floret.—Approximately 86.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.7 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 2.7 cm.            Number of capitula per plant.—Approximately 90.            Scent.—Present.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 1.2 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (Near R.H.S. 130D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Deep violet (Near R.H.S. 93A).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated into two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Deep violet (Near R.H.S. 93A).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.                            Blooming period — January (Sowing in August).    Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        